


Sitting On It

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hux, Implied Consent, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, always a girl Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: Hux proposes an alliance with foreign dignitaries. They both have something to sit on.





	Sitting On It

“Please, have a seat.” One of the dignitaries said, gesturing towards Hux. For their culture, it was very bad etiquette to make plans while standing. There was only one problem, however; there weren’t any chairs left to sit. 

“Sit here, Hux,” Ren said, patting his lap like the smug, evil bastard he was. 

She was about to protest, but all of the dignitaries were motioning for her to sit and do as commanded. And so she finally did, sitting on Ren’s knees as far away from the man’s lap as she could get. It was a bit unstable, as because of her skirt that she had worn today she had to keep her legs pressed tightly together so as to avoid flashing anyone. This whole situation was a bit of a mess. 

Hux didn’t even know why Ren had to come along to this meeting in the first place; he was the furthest thing away from being a diplomat. 

“As I see it, General, you need our raw resources in order to build your ships and your weapons. What do you bring to the table in this trade?” The main diplomat, Kolgrack, was saying.

“First and foremost, we offer protection and wealth. Once you are a part of the First Order, you have access to the collective.” 

The transport they were riding in hit turbulence, causing her to bounce a bit from her unstable position on Ren’s legs. Reluctantly, so as not to be thrown into the floor, she shifted back a bit to gain more stability. Just until she was sitting mid-thigh. 

“Why should we care about your so-called protection? We have our own protection and weapons. As I see it, you are the only threat out there big enough to be worried about.”

“Well, that’s just the thing, isn’t it? If you align yourself with us, then not only do you have to worry about us being a threat to you, but we will also be on your side.”

The shuttle bounced again, rocking Hux a little bit further back onto Ren’s lap. She could feel her back against Ren’s chest now, and she was firmly planted against his thighs. It was not the most decorous of situations, but she supposed it could be worse. The dignitaries seemed completely unfazed with her seating arrangements. 

“It becomes a matter of power, General, and how much the First Order should be able to wield. You have quite an accruement of planets already, and I am not so quick to add ours to the list.”

Hux shifted, finding that keeping her legs together was hard when sitting on someone lap. Her skirt was long enough that she decided to just place her legs on either side of Ren’s, her skirt easily covering up any immodesty. 

There was only one problem with that, however; it put her in a most delicate situation. With her legs spread in such a position, there was no fabric beneath her. The only thing separating her and Ren was his robes and her panties. She felt very exposed even though no one could see anything. 

It sent a thrill through her, especially when she could feel the ships vibrations every so often bouncing her against Ren’s crotch. She was already spread wide, all Ren needed to do was - right, talking to diplomats. 

“I understand your hesitation in such a matter, leader Kolgrack. Signing your planet onto the First Order is definitely something worth much consideration. Let me ease your worries by saying that once you join the First Order, all of that power also belongs to you. It belongs to every planet that joins. And that is why we are strong.”

The ship jostled again, and she could feel a telltale bulge just below her. It was pressing insistently against her scantily-clad pussy, and she felt a dull moment of shocked realization. Ren was hard from her sitting on his lap. Well at least that made two of them.

She ground down against it on the premise of adjusting her skirt, only giving a smug smile when Ren bucked slightly up into her. 

“I will take that into consideration, however it seems like the planets the First Order has taken already have fallen into disarray and poverty. We have much to discuss, and wish to do so privately in the adjacent room.”

Hux was soaked through her panties, she could feel it. The thought of Ren’s cock so close yet covered by layers of cloth had her throbbing. She wanted it in her, now. 

“That is fine, leader. Take as much time as you need to mull over the offer. I trust you will come to the proper conclusion.”

Kolgrack bowed and left, as did all of the other diplomats, leaving Hux still sitting in Ren’s lap, desperate for anything. 

As soon as they were out, Ren’s hands were on her hips, digging in and pressing her down harder onto his lap. “You little slut,” he said harshly through the vocoder, rocking his hips up into her, dragging his clothed cock against her pussy. “How long have you wanted me, Hux? Is this a new development, or have you been gagging for it since we met?”

“N- I would never want you, Ren. You’re the one who wanted me to sit in your lap. Maybe you’re the one who’s been wanting me.”

As they spoke, Ren was reaching up under her skirt, gloves discarded as he worked a finger inside. Hux moaned, hips rocking into the stimulus. But she wanted so, so much more. 

“You say you would never want me, General, yet you’re grinding into me like it’s the only thing you want. So tell me the truth.”

“The truth is that the dignitaries are going to be coming back any moment, so you’d better stick your dick in me quickly.” Hux huffed, fussing with the front of Kylo’s robes. 

“Relax, Hux, we have time,” Ren said, withdrawing his finger and using it to rub against her clit. Hux arched her back, mewling at the intense sensation as her clit was played with. She went completely silent as Ren continued brushing against her clit before finally she started shaking, pushing Kylo’s hand away. 

“Did you just cum?” Ren asked, voice filled with awe even through the mask. 

“Yes,” Hux said on a sigh, “But I am not satisfied yet. I need you in me.”

For once, Kylo obeyed orders, moving his robes aside and pulling out his (very large, very appealing) cock. Hux lined them up and sank down, her pussy having to stretch quite a bit in order to accommodate. She hadn’t had sex in a very long while, and had gotten quite tight because of it. 

She hadn’t even sank all the way down on Kyo’s cock when the door opened, admitting all of the dignitaries once again. They sat, not knowing anything had changed since Hux’s skirt covered everything. 

“This is too big of a decision to make right now, or even today,” Kolgrack said. “It seems that we all need to sit on this decision.”

The ship gave a hard jolt, sending Hux sinking all the way down on Kylo’s hard cock. ‘sitting on it’ indeed. She almost moaned, having all of that hard length jammed inside of her, but she managed to just barely keep her composure. 

“Sit on it all you like, leader. I know I would do the same. We’re almost to the drop-off point, but please get back to us in two to three weeks time.”

“We will message you when we have reached a decision.” The transport rolled to a stop, hitting small bumps as it did so. Hux was bounced up and down on Ren’s thick cock. “This is where we part.” The dignitaries left, and Hux found herself thrown on the couch, legs spread wide. Ren pulled off her panties which had just been previously pushed to the side. 

“At least take off your mask while you fuck me.”

Surprisingly, Kylo did so, throwing his mask to the side and Force-locking the door. “Is it too late to ask if you’re on birth control?”

“I’m not.”

“I don’t have any condoms.”

“Just fuck me.” 

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing his cock and sliding it home deep all the way into Hux’s soaked pussy. Hux moaned, wrapping her legs around Ren’s waist to pull him closer. “Was this your plan all along Hux? Tease me until I fuck you raw and knock you up?” His hips slammed into hers, filling her up deeper than anyone had gone before. She was seeing stars. 

“I would choose literally - Ah! - anyone else over you,” Hux said, urging his thrusts faster. He was fucking her proper, hard and fast and just the way she liked it. His cock reached deep, stimulating places she didn’t even know she had. 

“And so why didn’t you?” Kylo growled into her ear, nipping the sensitive skin there. 

“Maybe I get off on making stupid decisions.”

“Or maybe you can’t admit that you’re into me.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Hux said, tugging Ren’s head back by his hair to bite at his throat. 

Ren stuttered and moaned, his head tilted back and his face looking so blissed and sweet that Hux actually felt a moment of . . . something. She released his hair, his thrusts still hard and fast, but his face was getting a look of concentration. They were both close to cumming. 

A few more strokes and they were there. Ren’s hips stuttered, he tried to pull out but Hux kept him firmly inside with her legs around his waist. “Agh - Hux,” he panted, face completely worry-free. Hux could feel his cock twitching inside her, the warmth flooding inside and filling her up. She felt completely and totally satisfied. 

They enjoyed their after glow for a while before reality started to seep in and the cum started to leak out. But by then it doesn’t matter because Hux looked at him and said those three magic words: “Fuck me again.”


End file.
